


Дорогой брат

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V3D3V, Bottom Dante, Drama, Gangbang, M/M, PWP, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте быстро понял: спасаться поздно.





	Дорогой брат

**Author's Note:**

> арт-вдохновение https://twitter.com/RoarOfResonance/status/1145939622519869440

— Это твой первый раз?

Данте даже под страхом смерти не смог бы сказать, насмешка это или искренний интерес, потому что сквозь шум крови в ушах и громкие тягучие вздохи трудно было уловить нюансы любой связной речи. Две широкие горячие ладони скользили по обнаженной коже, выбивая из головы последние приличные мысли, касались напряженных сосков, выводили извилистые линии на внутренней стороне бедер, сжимали бока до побелевших костяшек и ярких красных пятен (синяки заживали быстрее, чем успевали сформироваться), и когда к ним добавилось еще две — Данте удивительно четко понял: спасаться поздно.

Оставалось только смириться, терпеливо принимать в себя всю с жаром и настойчивостью отдаваемую любовь, выгибаться податливо и кричать до сорванного голоса, упиваясь нежным шепотом в ответ и поцелуями поверх глубоких царапин. Данте цеплялся пальцами за что придется, тянулся вверх и дальше, ластился к сминающим его рукам и отстранялся в тот же миг, поддавался, пытался настоять на своем, и крупная дрожь сотрясала его тело с каждым толчком. Старший Вергилий не жалея потратил на любимого брата смазку, и теперь пошлое хлюпанье и шлепки причудливо сочетались со стонами и жалобными вздохами и мольбами. Член входил глубоко, распирал изнутри, взвинчивая до предела напряженные нервы, и Данте сжимался на нем тесно-тесно, как только мог.

Звезды плясали в его голове; под веками, едва стоило сомкнуть глаза; перед взглядом шальным и беспомощным, как только он пытался увидеть раскрасневшееся лицо брата (то, что братьев оказалось двое, делало ситуацию лишь пикантней), и самый подробный эвфемизм или самое многословное сравнение не могли передать того, как хорошо ему было в каждую секунду этого сладкого-сладкого сна.

Данте кончил, пачкая свой живот, перчатки и остатки любезно оставленной ему одежды, и в тот же миг его живот наполнил чуждый жар — сперма Вергилия вливалась в него толчками, и Данте невольно сжал бедра крепче.

— Жадный, — прошептали ему на самое ухо, заставив вздрогнуть и излиться до самого остатка. — Такой жадный и такой красивый...

Данте лежал, запрокинув голову, и все те же горячие нежные руки помогали ему вытереть следы торопливого секса, все те же губы ласкали его соски, целовали выступающие ключицы, пересчитывали кубики напряженного пресса и шептали сотни бессмысленных и нелепых фраз, от которых отчего-то становилось легче и хотелось просить прощения. Вергилиев по-прежнему было двое, они переглядывались, украдкой касались друг друга, будто пытаясь проверить, реальность это или сон, и Данте был уверен: он еще может спастись и спасти брата.


End file.
